


Middle

by onotherflights



Series: Prompt fills & Ficlets [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pillow Talk, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/pseuds/onotherflights
Summary: A slight smile painted on his lips, Yuuri looked over his shoulder.“I didn't forget about you, love. Come closer to us.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well. Here we are again. I'm going to try and finish this writing challenge because it's been the only thing to cure my writers block, which was the goal in the first place. But yeah no one say anything if there's not one consistently posted each day lol.

  
Laying in bed between two people was so comfortable.

“So warm.” Yuuri purred, nuzzling his face into Viktor's shoulder. His fiancé pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, lying on his back and content to have Yuuri in his arms, resting against his chest.

Yuuri felt the fingers interlaced with his own shift, a thumb gently rubbing against the back of his hand as if to remind Yuuri he was there.

A slight smile painted on his lips, Yuuri looked over his shoulder.

“I didn't forget about you, love. Come closer to us.” He murmured, and sighed in pleasure when the body shifted closer, Yuuri feeling the press of the other man’s chest against his back. He could feel other extremities pressing against him as well, but he was far too tired to feel badly about ignoring it.

“You should spend the night so that I can sleep between the two of you.” Yuuri suggested, removing his hand from its hold and reaching back to cup his lover’s jaw in the palm of his hand, feeling the scruff littered along the skin there. “We’ll even make you breakfast in the morning.”

When he chuckled, Yuuri could feel it against him. He turned his head, happily accepting the kiss waiting for him as his lover leaned over him.

“How could I resist such a tempting offer, _mon chou_?” He said, his sage eyes flitting over to where Viktor lay, reaching across Yuuri’s body to stroke his pale cheek affectionately. “I do miss Vitya’s omelettes.”

Yuuri smirked. “Going by how you reacted earlier, I'd say you missed more than that, Christophe.”

Chris nodded honestly, looking back at Yuuri with a playful gleam in his eye. “You've been so selfish these past few months, keeping him all to yourself. It was wonderful to feel him inside of me again. He's so good for us, no?”

Viktor flushed under the praise, leaning his head into Christophe’s touch.

“And you, _mon Chou,_ you really surprised me.” He added softly, unable to resist kissing Yuuri again. He turned over to lay flat underneath the blonde, cradling his face tenderly in his hands, loving the feeling of scruff against his chin as they kissed.

Yuuri smiled as they parted, their foreheads resting together.

“Я тоже, Chris.” Viktor whined softly, dragging out the last syllable, and Yuuri took delight in watching Chris stretch over his to grant that request. Even now, watching Vikor be kissed by another man sent a spike through Yuuri’s body. It wasn't out of jealousy, but rather a spike of interest. It fascinated Yuuri to watch someone else bite playfully at Viktor's bottom lip and swallow the pleased moan that followed the attention.

Eventually, they fell asleep, and Yuri was never so thankful for Viktor's insistence that their house in Japan needed a king-sized bed.

If anyone had told Yuuri he would be sleeping nestled between the love of his life and the infamous Christophe Giacometti, who had always teased him for being so shy, he wouldn't have believed it.

Life had a funny way of exceeding his expectations lately.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas for the writing challenge / ideas in general? Shoot me a message on tumblr (@onotherflights as well)


End file.
